customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Stat
The Attack Stat is a stat that is present in every Custom Robo game except for Custom Robo (Nintendo 64). It affects the power of the gun in all of its appearances. However, in most titles, this stat is hidden. Custom Robo (N64) In Custom Robo (N64), there lacked an attack stat. As such, the Defense Stat was the only stat that influenced the damage of one's gun. Custom Robo V2 Custom Robo V2 was the 1st game to include the Attack Stat. However, it was a hidden stat that could only be found by testing out the parts. Generally speaking, however, Metal Grapplers had enhanced offense while Aerial Beauties lost offensive power. In addition, the Power Style robos had enhanced attack in exchange for a stat or two. This makes Tiger Roar (a Power Style Metal Grappler) the strongest robo when looking at just the Attack Multiplier. As such, each robo page will have the attack multiplier listed under the attack section of their infobox. Custom Robo GX The Attack Stat was only visible to the player in Custom Robo GX. As such, here are the values and their corresponding multipliers: Value Multiplier 3 90% 4 95% 5 100% 6 105% 7 110% 8 115% 9 120% 10 125% Custom Robo Battle Revolution Contrary to popular belief, the Attack Stat shown in the robos section is NOT the damage multiplier of the gun. Instead, the Attack Stat shown in Custom Robo (GameCube) is the power of the Collision/Charge Attack. Generally speaking, this is how the Attack Stat was distributed among all of the robos: *'Metal Grapplers' had a 105% Attack multiplier. *'Aerial Beauties' and Little Raiders have a 95% Attack multiplier. *Ray Warrior has a 110% Attack multiplier. *Ray Legend has a 150% Attack multiplier. *Every other robo has a 100% Attack multiplier. Each robo's page will have their multiplier listed, however. Custom Robo Arena In Custom Robo Arena, each robo has a hidden Attack value (like in V2). Each page will list their multiplier. However, generally speaking, this was how the attack stat was distributed: *Power Style Robos have a +5% boost in their multiplier. *'Shining Fighters', Aerial Beauties, Sassy Stunners, Wild Soldiers, Big Boys, Old-Timers, Trick Flyers, Strike Vanishers, Burning Beasts, and Lightning Skyers that are not Power Style robos have a 100% attack multiplier. Power Style robos of this type have 105%. *'Metal Grapplers' have enhanced attack. Rock Hound has a 111% attack multiplier while Metal Ape and Crazy Baboon have a 105% multiplier. *'Little Raiders' and Little Sprinters attack values are reduced by 5% when compared to Shining Fighters (Powers has 100% while non-Powers have 95%). *Snipe has 105% attack, Freya has 111% attack, Violent Boar has 125% attack, Katana has 111% attack, Hadron has 105% attack, Jameson has 95% attack, Majel has 100% attack, Ray II Dark has 100% attack, Chick has 100% attack, and Carat has 95% attack. *AIRS has 135% attack. *Ray has 95% attack, Ray Mk II has around 102% attack, X-Ray has 105% attack, and Ray 01 has 105% attack. *Ray Sky varies depending on the version of the game. **If playing the Japanese version of the game, you have the "option" of getting 1 of 3 differently colored Ray Sky robos. As such, here are their values and styles: ***Blue: 105% (Power) ***Red: 95% (Armor) ***White: 95% (Speed) **If playing any localized version of the game, you will always get the Blue Ray Sky, which results it it being a Power Style with 105% attack. Trivia *It is unknown why NOISE and Nintendo decided to hide the Attack Stat. Without knowledge of its existence, Power Style robos would appear inferior to the other styled robos. Category:Part Abilities